


Cassarian October event

by Erato_12345



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/pseuds/Erato_12345
Summary: These one-shots  are for the Cassarian October event. Varian is of course over 18.





	Cassarian October event

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: watching a scary movie.

_Hello my dear, I hope you don’t stay too long today. I have planned something special for this evening. We’re going to have a nice, relaxing movie night together. Sounds good? Love, Cassie._

When his phone pinged, Varian looked up from his work in the lab. His colleague Xavier watched him while he read the text. The look on his face and the huge smile were clearly indicating who it was from.

“So, what does your girlfriend say, Varian?”

“What? Oh! Um, she says she has a movie night planned for tonight.”

“Oh! That does sound very promising.” Xavier grinned. “Well, maybe you can go early today. If you want to, of course.”

Varian grinned back. “Thanks, Xavier. I think, I want that indeed.”

* * *

Cassandra smiled contently. Everything was set up for their movie night. She had bought popcorn and nachos and whine and there were many candles that filled the room in a nice, romantic light. She had even put the DVD in the player already. All she had to do was to click on play. The title of the movie was already standing on the screen. That’s when she heard the doorbell ringing.

* * *

Varian smiled when he rang the doorbell. He couldn’t wait for a nice, romantic evening with his beloved girlfriend.

“Hello, Varian.” Cassandra kissed him on the cheek when she opened the door. “Everything is ready.”

“That’s great, Cassie. I really look forward to-what?!” He stared incredulously on the screen. “You, um, you really want to watch _that_?!”

“Well, yes! That movie is a classic!”

“Well okay, but, um, I thought maybe something more romantic…and…less scary?”

Cassandra grinned. “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me, you’re scared.

“What?! No, of- of course not, I just-“

“Great! Then take a seat and grab some popcorn.

Reluctantly Varian set down and Cassandra started “_The Exorcist_”.

* * *

Varian didn’t like horror movies. He never had. Well, except for “Frankenstein”. But otherwise? Most of the time the characters were incredibly stupid and he couldn’t stand the jump scares. To be honest, that movie was a lot different, but it was still totally scary and very, very _messed up_…

“Oh my god! Is, is she just really-“ He couldn’t finish that sentence. Cass didn’t respond. She was loudly stuffing popcorn in her mouth and had her eyes glued to the screen. Varian sighed. Maybe he should wat some popcorn as well to distract himself. Absently he put his hand into the popcorn bowl. There his fingers touched Cassie and a shiver ran down his back. Varian smiled fondly. He was just so in love with her! Cassandra looked up and smiled. Then she threw a popcorn at him.

“Well, I was wondering when you would finally eat something.”

She took some popcorn in her hand and held it out. “Here, my love.”

Varian blushed a bit and lowered his head to cautiously eat the popcorn out of her hand. Suddenly he was so relaxed. He didn’t even realize anymore what was going on in the movie. Then Cassandra playfully threw some popcorn into his mouth and then he let her eat popcorn out of his hand and then she came closer and closer…

When Varian woke up a few hours later, they both were cuddling on the couch wrapped up in a blanket together and his girlfriend was sleeping beside him. Varian smiled softly while looking down on the love of his life. That movie night had eventually turned out to be a lot different than he had expected, but in one of the best of ways.

* * *

When he came to work the next morning, Xavier grinned. “So, did you and your girlfriend have a nice night together?”

Varian grinned back. “Oh my friend, it was a very nice night indeed.”


End file.
